


Cold chest

by neth_cactus



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neth_cactus/pseuds/neth_cactus
Summary: The last thing they felt was painHow did this happen? They try to remember before is too late.
Kudos: 2





	Cold chest

**Author's Note:**

> They said oh uh stinky  
> And blame AFIT for this, also warning cus the character legit just gets impaled so be careful reading this

The last thing they felt was pain and cold in their skin, the last thing they heard was a dog barking and glass falling.  
How did this happen? They try to remember before is too late.

It was a pretty snowy but dark day, the prince was still missing, the cold was getting worse, the queen has not been seen in weeks, but, they still were positive everything would go back to normal at some point.  
Their dog was still out in the snow rolling in it and trying to catch snowflakes when it started to happen.

Someone from the main village came to their house running and clearly panicking while shaking from the growing cold  
"You got to go! There's ice spikes coming this way! The village is destroyed you need to get out of here and quick".  
While the person was talking they could see the ice spikes coming slowly but at a very threatening pace, when they turned to see the person they were talking to, they realized they were running away from there.  
They started to panic but they heard something...a bark....their dog! He was still playing around oblivious of the danger coming... They started racing towards their dog trying to reach for them, the spikes were still getting closer, they could hear how some of the nearby houses were getting destroyed by the spikes   
They had to make a decision

Their dog or their life.  
Mom would be dissapointed if she knew what decision they made and would lecture them to be selfish for once but they didn't care.

Seeing that their dog was not going to react on time and the spikes were very close, they choosed to push their dog away with enought strenght to get them away safely and then finally...pain...so much pain, their chest hurted so much...when they looked down there it was, a ice spike stabbed their chest, they silently sobbed at the sight, it was too late, their vission was getting blurrier and blurrier by the second, splotches of black started to appear....

Well it was a good life, or well as good as it could have been, they didn't really know if they made a good decision, but it didnt matter anymore.

The dog was there the entire time, they barked for 30 minutes waiting for a response but there was none, he decided to lie down and sleep at their side, maybe they would wake up and play with him again...

They waited so much time but nothing happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Dont worry the child is fiiinee :)  
> 


End file.
